The Unexpected Expecting
by Bunnyz1
Summary: Garcia and Morgan planned on just watching a movie together while drinking a little. But one thing Lead to another. Now 2 months Later they Find out their expecting. They Have a Baby on the Way. Will they be able to discover their true feelings Before bringing the Baby into it? Will they even Discover them at all?
1. Chapter One: The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters. Main characters:** Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan and the rest of the Team is probably going to be involved in the Story.

**Authors notes:** Please feel free to tell me what you think of the Story so Far. I'm New to FanFic and this is my First time writing on my own. I could use all the Feedback I can get. Thanks.

**Chapter One:**** The Discovery**

''It only happened one Time Penelope. One Time.'' Penelope Garcia mumbled to herself while taping the Pregnancy test in her hand while waiting for the result.

2 Months Ago, Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan had been drinking at Garcia's apartment, and while drinking seemed perfectly harmless, What the drinking had led to was not so harmless. Garcia and Morgan Swore not to mention it again, as it was an awkward topic. For the first week, the Team had suspected something was up. Did they know what was up? No, or at Least Garcia Hoped not.

Well at least most of the Team. Jennifer Jareau(aka JJ)Confronted her and seeing how Garcia could not lie well to her Co-worker she spilled her guts and told her everything that happened that night. All JJ had to say was ''About Time!'' but when Garcia told her that they weren't a Couple, JJ's attitude towards the Subject changed.

Garcia looked at the pregnancy test. Just as she feared. She was pregnant. With Derek Morgan's Baby. How am I going to tell the team? Garcia thought to herself while Pacing in her living room. How am I going to tell Derek?

Garcia picked up the phone and dialed JJ's Phone number. JJ had caller ID and Picked up the second ring.

'' Hey Garcia, How are things?''

''Not Good. I'm pregnant.'' Garcia said in a helpless voice. '' Your Joking right?'' JJ replied. When Garcia didn't respond JJ decided to break the Silence.

''Derek's Kid?''

''Yeah. And I don't know how to tell him. I mean What do I say?''

''Just tell him. He's always there for you and that not gonna change.''

''JJ I don't think I can handle this, You know, Being a mother.'' Garcia said while bursting into a sob.

''Garcia, your practically made for this stuff. I don't know anyone else who has such a Gentle and Fun loving soul. You're gonna be Great. I promise. And you'll have your Family, Me, Hotchner, Rossi, Reid, and Blake Supporting you and Derek all the Way. Everything will work out fine.''

''Really?'' Garcia said in a quit voice.

''Yes Really Garcia.''

''Thanks's JJ, I needed to here that. I should call Derek now. Good-night. Tell Henry I say Hi.'' Garcia Said in an Appreciative and still worried voice.

'' Anytime Garcia. Good-night.''

Garcia Picked up the phone and Dialed Derek's Cell Number. "Hey baby Girl, What's up?'' Derek Morgan said answering on the first ring. "We need to talk soon.'' Garcia Stated in an Serious and Worried Tone.

''Oh no, No sass, this must be something Bad, you at home?'' Derek said, now sounding concerned.

''Yeah I am.''

"I'll be right over."


	2. Chapter two: Morgan Knows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Any of the Character's in the Fan Fiction.

Please let me know what you think.

And a special thanks to Dmfanatic69

**Chapter two: Morgan Knows**

It only took 20 minutes for Morgan to get to Garcia's Colorful Apartment. He didn't bother to knock before coming in. Garcia was sitting on her couch with a Worried expression on her face. ''What's Wrong Baby Girl?'' Without thinking Morgan sat beside Garcia and put his arm around her to comfort her. Garcia Immediately snuggled into his offer of support.

''Remember that thing we swore not to talk about?'' Garcia said obviously awkward about the topic.

''You mean us Hooking up?'' Morgan asked as if it was nothing other than their day to day sass talk.

''Yeah that.'' Garcia's Voice sounding very plain, no sass involved. Now Morgan was starting to get worried.

''What about it? Is something wrong?'' His voice sounding serious now

Garcia quickly got the words out ''I'm pregnant with your Baby. I could just move and you don't need to be involved or-''

''Baby girl, Calm Down.'' Derek pulled her tighter. "I want to be there for our Baby, I don't want you movin' away either. I want be be in your life and our baby's Life. Besides, what would I do without you and your Sass talk? Please say you'll stay'' Derek Looked hopefully into Garcia's Eyes for an answer ''Please say you'll stay''

"Of Course I wanted to stay. I just didn't want to ruin anything you have here. ''

Morgan attempted to pull her closer but there was no room for improvements.

''there's nothing you could do to ruin my Life, baby girl"A wide grin spread across Garcia's face.

Morgan Smiled

"have you told anyone yet?''

''JJ and now you. But that's it.'' Garcia Stated.

''So how are we going to tell the rest of the Team?''

'' I was hoping you would come up with that.''

''Since JJ knows, Maybe we should ask her if we could have dinner there with the rest of the team and we could tell them then, Sound Good?'' Derek Asked.

''Sounds Good'' Morgan couldn't help but to kiss her on the cheek when a relieved smile spread across her face.

''How surprised do you think they'll be Derek?''

''I'm thinking Pretty Surprised, but I don't know for sure.''

''Thanks for being so calm about this Morgan, You're Awesome.''

''I know I am, baby girl'' Morgan then kissed Garcia gently on the Forehead.

''You should get some rest, you've had a long day.''Morgan scooped Garcia up into his arms and brought her to her bedroom and set her on her bed. Morgan couldn't keep a smile off his face when Garcia threw her head back while she was giggling the whole time he brought her back to her room.''Mind if I stay the night Baby girl?''

''Not at all.''

"I'll Crash on the Couch, Call me if you need anything, Okay?''

''Okay.'' For the First time since Garcia woke up this morning she felt back to her normal self. Her Normal Colorful self. When she felt lost Morgan always had a way of making her feel herself again. Garcia took her Glasses off and set them on her side table. While drifting of to sleep the only thing Garcia could think about is How much she felt at home in Derek's arms.


	3. Chapter three: The Team Dinner

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Characters in the Fan Fiction**.

If you'd like, please give feedback. I really Love hearing what you guys think. Thanks for reading. I really hope you guys Enjoy. *This Chapter is longer than the rest*

**Chapter three:**** Dinner with the Team**

It's been 7 days since Garcia and Morgan found out that they are Expecting. And it's been 7 days since they planned on telling the team. But tonight was the night of the Dinner at JJ's house. Which is where they plan on telling the rest of the team about the incoming of the New Baby. Morgan Couldn't help but to slightly smirk at his Best friend (aka Co-worker) Pacing in her Living room nervously. He didn't get how she could be so nervous and yet, look just as cute as ever.

''Oh my Gosh, How are we going to tell them? What are they going to say? What are they going to thin-?'' Garcia said in a Panicked voice.

Derek, yet again cut her off. ''What's the Worse they are going to say? Don't have a Baby? It's a Little too late for that. They'll be supportive, Maybe a Little Surprised. But Supportive. Their our Family, They'll be there for us.'' Derek Morgan said while leaning back against the Door. He was wearing his Favorite Leather Jacket unzipped, A Plain grey t-shirt shirt, and a pair of Dark wash Jeans. A Casual look for Derek. Garcia on the other hand was wearing a bright pink floral dress, a bright orange shrug with some white beading, and her blonde hair in slight curls with a

clip- on Blue streak in her hair. Still a Casual look for Garcia.

''How are you so calm about this?'' Penelope Garcia asked in an Accusing voice.

'' I don't see why you're worrying about it so much, It's already done. We can't do anything to prevent it now. Beside's it's not like their going to scold us for having a baby. Well at least not you, you're already scolding yourself enough. I think they'll be happy about it though.'' Derek said in an Casual tone.

"Well it's time for us to leave now.'' Penelope said in a slightly worried voice while grabbing her bright pink purse. Derek opened the door for her without thinking. ''thanks''

''Anytime Baby Girl.''

And within minutes they were on their way to JJ's House.

JJ heard a knock at her door. She went to her door and answered with a smile. ''Hey Guys'' JJ Greeted them both.

''Hey JJ'' Garcia said.

"hey'' Derek said in a casual tone while giving his head a little nod of acknowledgment. ''They all went inside and sat on the couch in the Living room.

''The team called, they should here soon.''

" How's Will and Henry?''Garcia asked.

"Their good, Henry's sleeping and Will is out with some friends.''

They Small talked a bit while waiting for the Team.

Once everyone was there, they ate outside and chatted Backyard. Rossi was telling everyone a Story about his second Ex-Wife and Everyone was laughing. Except Penelope. And everyone noticed it, but Rossi was first to speak up. ''Garcia, You Okay?''

''Yeah'' Garcia said while stuttering a little bit. ''I just have something I need to tell you guys. Or me and Derek need to tell you guys.'' before Garcia could say what she needed to say the team started guessing. While at least some of them.

''You Two Are Getting Married!" Rossi said, _Mostly_ thinking he was wrong.

''I think their Dating'' That was Reid's Guess. Now Jennifer was chuckling a little under a breath. They really had no Idea did they? Jenifer thought to herself. I didn't think they were this Oblivious. Garcia was just about to shake her head no and tell them what's really going on.

''You're Pregnant.'' Hotchner said being as serious as he always was with a hint of a smile to congratulate.

''Actually Yes, How did you know? Wait. You've been profiling me this whole time?''

''Something was wrong. I wanted to make sure you were okay. If you add up the timing of when you guy's were being Awkward, it makes sense.''

A Smile appeared on Rossi's Face. "I thought you two said you were just friends?''

Now Derek had a smile on his face. How is he enjoying this so much. Garcia thought to herself. Garcia was embarrassed. She doesn't go sleeping around with guys and she didn't want them to think that. But little did she know, they Didn't. Everyone could tell that Morgan and Garcia were in Love(Reid being the Last to find out), Except Morgan and Garcia themselves.

Everyone talked, congratulated them and had a glass of Wine or two(Garcia didn't have wine). Garcia and Morgan were surprised to find that no one was Really surprised.

Garcia couldn't help but to smile at the Great family around her. She felt safe and Happy when she was around all of them. All of them had a special place in her heart as all the team did for each other. It was 1:30am when Derek took her home. She fell asleep in the Car, while thinking this night couldn't have gone better.

She woke up at 9:13am to find she was in her bed. Her Bright Blue Glasses on the Side table beside her Fuzzy Pink pen. She put them on than went to the kitchen to get a drink and noticed Morgan crashed on the Couch again. She smiled, He always looked so cute when he was sleeping. Normally he looked Hot or Sexy or Handsome, actually all of those. but when he was asleep he looked Cute and Peaceful. "Does that mean he's moving in or something?'' Garcia mumbled sarcastically under her breath but secretly hoped he was. The answer she Gave herself as to why she wanted him too was because once the Baby came it would be more convenient. While that was not a Lie, It wasn't the full truth was it? Well Garcia doesn't know that.


	4. Chapter Four: She's Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters used in this Fan Fiction**

Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction. I hope you enjoy it. Like I mentioned I'm new to this, So Critics are Very, very welcome here.

**Chapter three:**** She's Back**

Garcia squished on the end of the Couch while Morgan lie there sleeping. She opened her Laptop and starting playing a video Game. She continued to play the Video game for 2 hours until Derek woke up. ''Morning Sugar" Garcia said flirtatiously.  
''Morning Gorgeous'' Morgan said in response to her flirt.  
''Good to see you're back to your old self" Morgan said while sitting up to give Garcia a gentle kiss on the Cheek.  
"yeah I feel better now. Why did you decide to crash here last night?''  
" I didn't feel like going home. I wanted to be near you in case something went wrong.''  
"I'm fine Derek, But thanks.''  
''Do I have to leave?'' Derek asked.  
'' No. My Sweet Derek, you are welcome all you want but you don't have to stay. I'll be fine."  
" I know I don't have to." Garcia smiled. "That's sweet of you Derek"  
"Do you have room here for the Baby?"  
"I probably have to move, It's only a one bedroom apartment.''  
"Why don't you move in with me? I have extra room for you and the Baby. I would get to see the Baby whenever I wanted and so would you. It would also be easier for when the Baby is born. And I'd get to live with you 24/7. I'd get to hangout with my sweet Goddess every night, what's better than that?"  
" I'll think about it. Besides, are you sure that's what you want? When ever you had girls over, It would be awkward to explain to them."  
Morgan placed his hand on Garcia's Stomach. " You and this baby are my top priority. If whatever girl I'm with can't handle that, then there's no point in getting involved.''  
" You, Derek Morgan are the sweetest guy I have ever met."  
"Thank's Baby girl"  
"You know if I do move in with you I'm going to make your house look like a Rainbow, Right?'' Garcia and Derek smiled in unison.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way, Penelope."  
Garcia had a large grin spread across her face when she started to lean on Derek. Derek then but his arm around her.  
"Aren't we so fortunate to have a friendship like ours? We are so close and Our friendship can withstand everything. I don't know what I would do without you Derek Morgan"  
"I don't know what I would do without you either, Penelope Garcia."


	5. Chapter Five: Derek's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this Fan Faction.**

**Chapter five:**** Derek's Dream**

It has been 3 weeks since Derek and Garcia discovered they're having a child. Last night Derek stayed up late and helped Garcia move her stuff in since she decided she was going to move in. Garcia kicked Derek out of the living room and into his bedroom so she could decorate the house. Derek ended up falling asleep while waiting for Garcia to give him the okay to enter his own living room. But tonight was a dream Derek was all to familiar with. The dream where Derek replayed the night that changed everything. The night where Garcia and Derek got carried away while drinking. The night that resulted in Garcia's pregnancy.

''Baby girl, are you sure you want another glass of wine? Your looking kinda tipsy" I ask as I hand her another glass of red Wine.

"You Derek Morgan are as drunk as I, so I think it's fair I have another glass as you have another Bud light in your hand."

"that's fair." I say as I collapse onto the love seat beside her.

"Besides it was your idea to drink, you said I needed some stress release."

"I still intended on you being able to walk to your bedroom."

"Is my sweet Derek underestimating me? I can still walk to my bedroom."

" if you say so Crazy girl." A sexy smile appeared on Penelope's face.

"Derek Morgan, I am still capable of things you can't even imagine."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you must be very dissapointed you haven't experienced them yourself."

"Trust me, I am." I said, obviously feeling the effects of the alcohol, those words aren't true, I think.

"You know, the second you called me Baby girl for the first time and I turned around to see your face, I knew we would have a friendship that was more than a friendship."

"Baby girl, that doesn't make any sense."

" It doesn't? Well I guess it was just on my end" Garcia said with a wicked smile and a voice somewhat accusing. I clearly wasn't the only one who was feeling the effects of the alcohol. I leaned in to kiss Garcia. She dropped her glass of wine on the floor, surprised of my actions. Then Garcia kissed back, Hard. I raised my hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek. We broke away from the kiss, my call. I never remembered this part of this dream before.

"Penelope Garcia?"

"yes, Sugar?"

" I love you."

"So I was right, more than friends. I love you too Derek Morgan."

Now back to the familiar part of the dream. Next thing I know, we are in her bedroom, I'm covering every inch of her body in kisses, and clothes are no where in sight. Garcia has her arms around my neck pulling me closer and trailing kisses down my neck and chest. I very slowly, very gently push into her and she lets out a moan of pleasure. I smile down at her, tenderly kissing her lips. I begin to thrust in and out, finding a steady pace. We move together in perfect unison and it doesn't take very long for us to both reach our peak and come within seconds of each other. I lay down beside her pulling her into my arms.

"Goodnight Baby girl"

"Goodnight Tiger" she reply's.

I wake up from the dream, drenched in sweat and my heart racing. I can't help but to wonder if that all happened. Well I know most of it did for sure seeing when I woke up that morning I had fuzzy memories, but I don't remember saying I love you, Do I? Even if we did say that, we were just drunk and we didn't mean it.


	6. Chapter Six: Garcia's Decor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this Fan Fiction.

Chapter 6: Garcia's Decor

Derek heard a knock on his bedroom door and opened it to see Garcia standing there.

"Morning Sugar." Garcia said with a smile on her face

"Morning Hot stuff." Derek said returning a smile. But still feeling slightly awkward about his dream. I had never felt the way I did while kissing Penelope. When I said I loved her, I really meant it and I think she did to. Do I love her? No, why was I even considering that. But what if I do? What would happen to our friendship? Derek thought to himself

"I finished decorating last night and came to show you what I had done and you were sleeping. I am very proud of my work." "Is something wrong Derek?" Garcia asked now noticing Derek's awkwardness.

"Nothing, just my dream. It was different."

"Bad different or good different?" Garcia asked.

"I...I don't know." Derek said with an embarrassed expression.

"Hey Penelope, I know we said we wouldn't talk about the night we got drunk and..." Derek now replaying his dream and sounding slightly embarrassed. "We had sex."

"What about it?" Garcia asked in a tone that was what she hoped was casual.

"What do you remember about the night?" Derek asked.

"Uh... I remember up to the fifth glass of wine and then you leaning into to kiss me, some of the sex part and waking up. Why?"

"Do you remember the kiss?" Derek asked eagerly.

"No."

"Okay. So Sweetness, are you going to show me this living room or what?"

Garcia and Morgan walked into the living room. Morgan noticed his pens on the table are now replaces with 3 fluffy multicolored pens. His white blinds are now replaced with purple curtains. His black leather couch has a neon orange throw blanket on it, complete with neon orange pillows. Above Derek's couch is an abstract art piece full of colors. The walls were a light purple color. "Wow this place looks different"

"is that good or Bad?" Garcia asked. Derek hugged her from behind.

"It's perfect. It's completely your style. Bright, funky and every where. But it's not as beautiful as you." Derek said as he walked towards the couch and sat down.

"You're too sweet." Garcia stated. Derek smiled at that compliment. "Isn't it hard to believe we're having a baby?" Garcia asked.

" I know, I mean I thought something like this might happen, but not with you. I never thought I'd see the day when Penelope Garcia was naked in the same room as me." Derek added.

An embarrassed expression appeared on Garcia's face. "Was something wrong with having sex with me?" Garcia asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant we're friends." While saying those words a pain shot through Derek's heart. We aren't just friends, are we? I do love her. How long have I felt this way? I wonder if the team knows. Maybe I should talk to Reid.

"I just didn't expect to have sex with you. " Derek added to his earlier sentence.

Garcia walked over to Derek. "lets go get something to eat. You're driving."

"Okay. let's go, Gorgeous."


	7. Chapter Seven: Oblivious

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Chapter Seven:**** Oblivious**

"Derek brought a girl home last night. I barely got any sleep." Garcia was telling JJ as they both sat in Garcia's and Derek's living room. " Did he have sex with her? Did it bother you? Is she just a one time thing?" JJ asked eager for the answers.

"Yes he did have sex and it only bothered me because I could hear through the walls and couldn't get to sleep. If you want to know everything else, you would have to ask him."

" We're they even loud or were you just to jealous to sleep?" JJ asked.

"Why would I be jealous?! I don't like him."

"I don't think you like him, I think you love him. And I'm pretty sure he loves you too."

I do not love him. We're just Best friends nothing else. Garcia thought to herself but when JJ mentioned that she thinks Derek loved her, Garcia's heart skipped a beat. But then she reminded herself that Derek does not love her, their just friends. She also decided to ignore the fact that her heart skipped a beat at that.

"No I don't love him, not like that. He Defiantly doesn't love me like that either."

"Garcia, thinking he doesn't love you is one thing. But you should realize that you love him. You guys don't act like just friends. You act like a couple on a honey moon" JJ smiled. Derek walked in at the beginning of the sentence, wearing boxers.

"Hey Derek, I heard you brought a girl home last night. At least that's what Penelope tells me."

"Yeah I did. Did I do something wrong, Baby girl?"

"No you didn't." Garcia said. Attempting a reassuring smile.

"She's just jealous. Was it a one time thing or are you serious?" JJ asked.

"just a one time thing. Why is she jealous?"

"You know because you love her and she loves you." JJ said with that smile on her face widening. They should get together soon. JJ thought.

"Can you please tell her that we do not love each other like that"

"Garcia does not love me like that. Anyways I'm gonna see if the Miranda wants any breakfast. See you later." Derek said with one of his charming smiles that Garcia always smiled back at.

"Did you hear that? He said that you don't love him like that. He didn't say anything about him not loving you like that." JJ's smile could not get any wider.

"He was just trying to joke around JJ."

"Penelope Garcia, you are so oblivious. Is there anyway you would believe what I'm saying?"

"I would if he out right told me. But he doesn't love me like that so it's not going to happen."

"How can you be so oblivious?"

**What Derek's Doing:**

"Do you want some breakfast, Miranda?" Derek asked.

" No, I'm good, I'm just gonna head home. Bye." Miranda got dressed and left.

Derek relaxed on his bed, closed his eyes and started to think. I found out I love Penelope about three months ago, Spenser helped me confirm it. She's now 5 months pregnant. So it's either tell her that I love her before the Baby comes or not at all. I don't want make things confusing for the baby. But telling her could ruin our friendship and like she said, she doesn't love me like that. But what if she really does and she just doesn't want to ruin the friendship either? But what if she doesn't love me and telling her could ruin our relationship. I'd rather have everything we have now and hide my feelings, than lose her all together. I can't believe I'm having a baby. None the less, having a baby with Penelope.

Penelope is gonna be a great Mom. I hope I can be a great father. We're going to have our hands full.


	8. Chapter Eight: She loves you

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the show. **

**Chapter Eight:**** She loves you**

Derek walked into work the next day to find Reid staring at him. He walked over to him. "Hey Kid, what's up?"

"I heard you brought a girl home last night." Reid said, with slight question in his voice.

"Yeah I did, what about it?"

" You brought a Girl home with Penelope there? No wonder why JJ was upset."

"Why was JJ upset? Did I do something wrong?" JJ walked up behind Derek.

" You had sex with a girl while Garcia was home."

"I'm confused. I brought a girl home and that's not okay because I have a roommate?"

" You do know that she loves you right? Your not going to be oblivious like Garcia and say that you don't love her are you?" JJ asked with a hopeful facial expression.

"I'll admit that I love her but she did say yesterday that she only loved me in a friend way."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's in Denial that she loves you." JJ stated.

"I think you should tell her how you feel or kiss her or something. Maybe she'll stop being in Denial if you do one of those." Reid said.

" I don't want to ruin anything. I'd rather just stay friends."

"Wouldn't you rather be with her?" JJ asked.

"Well of course but I don't want our friendship to get awkward. Besides, you could be wrong."

"If your friendship could handle sex, I'm sure it could handle a kiss and probably a I love you" JJ said with a hopeful smile.

"For one, the sex was because we were both drunk. We could both just say we weren't thinking straight. We would for sure know that a kiss would be meaningful if I am sober, and I think that saying I love her could change everything for the worse if she doesn't love me back."

"Trust me, she loves you. As her Best-friend, I know that she does." JJ said still looking hopeful.

"I don't think I'm going to do any of those, but I'll think about it."

"That's better than nothing." JJ said with a smile on her face, clearly happy that she got Derek to at least think about it. JJ walked into her office.

" Really Reid? You're trying to give me love life advise when your clearly having trouble with yours? I mean thanks, but you don't need to trouble yourself with mine. Speaking of, I heard JJ and Will might be breaking it off. At least the love of your life won't be married. Too bad their marriage didn't work out though."

"Technically I don't have a bad love life, seeing as I don't have one. And it wasn't too hard to watch her be married and happy with Will at least while she was happy, after all, I want her to be happy and If I can't do that for her, I'm happy someone else can."

"That's nice" Rossi said walking up to Reid and Morgan.

JJ walked back in. "We have a case."

Everybody walked into the meeting room.


	9. Chapter Nine: Can they Finish a Movie?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this Fan Fiction.**

I hope you enjoy reading my Fan Fiction. Thank you for all the reviews I got. I really appreciate the reviews and views and Follows and favorites.

**Chapter Nine:**** Can they finish a movie?**

It's been 3 days since Derek and the rest of the team left to work on a case and now that the case is over Garcia and Derek decided they'd go home to watch a movie. Now they sat on their couch watching a movie Garcia picked out which Derek couldn't remember the name of.

"I'm glad your back. I'm glad the whole team is back safe and sound." Garcia said with a smile spreading across her face.

"Were all glad to be back. How have you been feeling?"

"Fine, a little sick. But fine."

"Are you feeling good now? Is there anything I can do to help?" Derek said with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm good right now, Thanks my cute little chauvinist." Garcia and Derek both chuckled in unison.

"That's good to hear Silly girl."

"I'm so glad I have you Derek Morgan."

"I'm happy I have you too Penelope Garcia." "I should have said this before but I didn't, I'm sorry for inviting Miranda over and sleeping with her."

"Derek, it's fine. This is your house too. You are aloud to have sex with whoever you want."

"But it bothered you and the last thing I want to do is upset my Baby Girl."

"It didn't bother me."

"Yes it did. JJ told me and I'm sorry I did it. It won't happen again."

"It's fine" Garcia said and then smiled.

"I don't know why we have the relationship we do, but I'm happy we do. I'm happy I have you." Garcia said looking into Derek's eyes. Derek had a strong urge to kiss her. He tried to do anything he could to not kiss her. But all his mind wanted to do is come up with reasons to kiss her. It could ruin our friendship. Derek told himself. But every other thought running through his mind were good outcomes. You wouldn't have to worry about any other guy dating her or any of that. You could try to tell her everyday how much that you love her. Those were just a few of the thoughts going through Derek's head. Before he knew it he was leaning in to kiss her. To his Relief she kissed back. Derek couldn't remember the last time he felt this at ease. Derek moved his hands to her waist. Both of Garcia's hands were resting on the back of his neck. I can't believe this is happening. I'm kissing Penelope Garcia. The woman I love more than anything. He thought to himself.

Just then Garcia pulls back from the kiss and Garcia's facial reaction had so many emotions on it that Derek couldn't decipher what was going on. So much for feeling at ease.


	10. Chapter Ten: JJ to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this Fan fiction.**

After I'm done this Fan fiction I was thinking of doing a Reid/JJ Pair up. It will be taking place about a year or two, maybe more after Penelope and Derek's baby is born.

Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoy reading my Fan Fiction.

**Chapter Ten:**** JJ to the Rescue**

"What's Wrong?" Derek asked, afraid of the answer.

"What do you think is wrong? Were friends. Just friends. Friends don't kiss."

"Normally friends don't have kids together either." Derek said with a slight smile.

"Derek this isn't funny."

"I don't think it is. Why did you pull away from the kiss?"

"I told you. Friends don't kiss."

"Penelope." Derek looked down, not knowing what to say. "I love you." Derek said with a voice full of fear. Garcia glanced down to the floor for a quick second then looked back at Derek.

"I... I need to leave the house for a while."

"Penelope I'm sorry, just forget everything I said and did." By the time Derek finished that sentence Garcia grabbed her keys and left the house.

Off to her Best-Friend's House, JJ.

JJ heard a knock on the door and opened it. She opened the door to see a crying Garcia. Before JJ could think she already was hugging and trying her best to comfort Penelope.

"What's wrong?"

"He loves me. And he kissed me. We kissed. I pulled away and ran out the door." Garcia said with a breaking voice.

"I tried to tell you that he loves you. What's wrong with all that? Why did you pull back.?"

"I didn't say I loved him back." Garcia said avoiding the questions.

"Why didn't you?" JJ asked.

"We've been friends and nothing more for so long. I got scared."

"You guys have always been more than friends. You have always loved each other. You just didn't admit it."

"I knew at first. I just thought I got over him. But you're right. I guess I have always loved him. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"He'll forgive you. To be honest he's probably just mad at himself right now."

"What do I do?"

"You love him. You need to tell him before it's too late."

"I don't know how to."

"Just say that you love him."

"I'll try. I really do want to tell him." "Anyways how are you and Will doing?"

"I think were going to get a divorce."

"Why?"

"We fight to much. It's not good for Henry. We'll still be friends hopefully and we'll have to get along. It's just not working out."

"that's too bad. I'm really sorry. I should go home to see if Derek's there. Maybe I'll tell him. Thanks JJ. Your an amazing friend."

"Anytime Penelope."

JJ and Garcia hugged and then she left.

Garcia came home to see that Derek wasn't there. She debated on staying up and waiting for him or going to sleep. She still didn't know what to say so she went to her bedroom to think about it. She decided she'd tell him in the morning.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Perfect Timing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters used in this fan fiction.**

Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Eleven:**** Perfect Timing**

Garcia woke up at two in the morning. She thought about what JJ said. Derek could be mad at her, but even worse, he could be mad at himself. Garcia went to back to her bed and tried to relax. About 30 minutes later she decided to go see if Derek was home since she couldn't sleep while with a guilty conscious. Across the from her room and three doors down was Derek's room. She decided she'd check there first. The hardwood floor creaked beneath her feet as she walked down the hallway. Feeling sick she decided to retreat to the bathroom. She wasn't sure if she was so nervous that it was making her feeling nauseous, or if it was because of the baby, or possibly something she ate. Either way, the bathroom was the place to be. As she suspected, minutes later she was vomiting. No longer than 3 minutes later she heard a knock on the she could attempt to say something Derek walked in and held her hair out of her face.  
"Do you need help? Is there anything else I can do to help? Are you okay Baby Girl?"  
"I feel just wonderful.I don't want to talk to you right now." Garcia said in a snappy voice. Derek took no offence because he was expecting this moodiness earlier in the pregnancy. So he just quietly sat beside her and held her hair while she vomited every few minutes. Almost 30 minutes later Garcia was starting to feel a little better.  
"I'm sorry I was snappy."  
"I know. It's okay." Derek said then he kissed the top of her head. How is he not mad? Garcia thought to herself. I basically rejected him. Ran out. Snapped at him and I get kissed on the top of the head? He doesn't make any sense.  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I ran out on you earlier and I snapped at you." Garcia asked.  
"Because I didn't expect you would love me back. I hoped you did and I took a risk. You got nervous and ran out. That's not only are you a woman, you are also pregnant. You're allowed to snap at me more than once in a while. Besides, how could I be mad at my Sweet Goddess?" Derek paused. "I'm sorry I told you. I know I shouldn't have."  
"You're too good to me Derek."  
"Nobody is too good for you." Garcia blushed at the very sweet compliment Derek gave her.  
"Derek I...I Lo-" The nausea came back and hit Garcia hard. Derek immediately pulled her hair out of her face again.  
Perfect timing. Garcia thought to herself sarcastically.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Why do they even try?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.**

**Chapter twelve:**** Why do they even try?**

Later that day in the evening Garcia and Morgan were watching a movie while waiting for Rossi, Reid and JJ to come over for a visit. Garcia was leaning on Derek. Garcia jumped.

"What? You can't handle Horror movies but you can work at the BAU?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"I don't watch blood splatter everywhere. It's scary." Derek put his arm around her. She felt as safe as she always did when Derek did that.

"I'll protect you my Sweet Goddess." Garcia smile when she looked up at Derek who was already smiling.

"My Hero." Garcia said through her smile, then she kissed his cheek.

"DON'T GO IN THE CLOSET!" Garcia screamed. Two seconds later Garcia jumped again.

"Why do they always go in the closet?" Derek asked.

"I don't know." Garcia answered. I should tell him. Garcia thought to herself. She looked up at him. Her mouth opened. Then she closed it.

"What were you gonna say?" Derek asked.

He must have seen out of the corner of his eye. Garcia thought to herself.

"Nothing" She said. Derek looked at her suspicious but turned his head to the screen anyway.

"I love you." Garcia said quickly. Derek's face lit up. He slowly started to lean in, making sure she was okay with it. When she leaned and started kissing him, he kissed back eagerly. Derek broke apart. Now it's my time to be rejected. Garcia thought to herself.

"I love you too." Derek said with a smile. Then they resumed the kiss.

He had one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek, caressing it. Garcia moved both of her hands up to Derek's neck pulling him in closer. Derek's hand slipped under Garcia's shirt.

"Well, Well, Well. What do you know." Derek and Penelope both heard in a voice that sounded very familiar. It sounded like JJ.

They both looked up at JJ, who was smiling. Reid who was looking awkward. Last but now least, Rossi who was laughing and looked very entertained. Only then did Derek think to pull his hand out of Garcia's shirt. Garcia's cheeks went red and Derek smiled at her reaction.

"Well..uh..What are you guys doing here?" Garcia asked in a very, very awkward voice.

"You did invite us over. We could leave if you want, so you guys could continue." Rossi said still laughing. Derek looked like he was going to say something but before he could Garcia said something.

"No, you guys stay. Sorry for...you know..."

"Yeah we know." JJ said in an enthusiastic voice and she was still smiling too.

"So when are you guys telling the team?" Reed asked.

"Telling them what?" Garcia asked.

"That you guys are engaged." Reid said. Morgan shot Reid a Glare. JJ looked surprised. And Rossi, he just looked smug for some reason.

"Were not engaged. Were not even together. What made you say that?" Garcia asked

"uh...uh...uh... I don't know. I just REALLY want to go to another wedding." Reid said, clearly awkward about his question.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Awkward!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this Fan fiction.**

I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter Thirteen:**** Awkward!**

Well that was weird Garcia thought to herself. Reid looked around the room nervously. He decided to ask a question.

"What led to you guys making out?"Apparently that was Reid's question. Derek smirked knowing that was Reid's attempt at not being awkward. Derek decided that he could have some fun with this.

"Well we were watching a movie then Penelope told me she loves me, we kissed, which quickly turned to making out and then you walked in on what could have been our first time having sex sober. Too bad." Derek normally wouldn't have been so straight forward about answering but he decided it would be funny to watch his Best friend who was like a brother to Derek, be completely awkward. But the downfall was, Derek was now looking at Penelope and she looked completely embarrassed. This seems to be happening often these days. Derek thought to himself. Penelope's cheeks were bright red, and she was starring into her lap. She looks so Cute when she's nervous. Derek thought to himself.

"Uh...uh, that's uh nice to know." Reid said trying to respond nicely. Derek had almost completely forgot what he had said. He looked up again and it appeared that Reid and Penelope weren't the only awkward ones. JJ looked a little awkward herself as well, seeing she saw both Penelope and Derek as family. Reid desperate to get off the subject frantically searched his mind. Rossi looked entertained. Derek figured he was enjoying watching Reid be awkward as Derek himself was enjoying making him awkward.

"What are you guys going to name the Baby?" Reid asked.

"We don't know yet." Garcia answered. She was just as happy to get off the subject as Reid was.

"Only 3 months away, right?" JJ asked. Se was smiling now. She was so happy for her second family to be extended once again. Derek answered right away.

"Actually 3 months and 3 weeks away, at least until the due date. But the due date means nothing."

Garcia smiled. She loves how Derek always get's excited while talking about the Baby.

He's going to be such a great a father. Garcia thought to herself. He hugged Derek who quickly returned the hug. Everyone in the room was smiling.

They all visited for a little over 4 hours. After Reid, JJ and Rossi left, Derek and Penelope relaxed on the couch. Derek's arm was around Penelope, like always.

"Why did Reid think that?" Garcia asked.

"Why did he think what?" Derek asked, but he had a feeling that he knew what she was talking about.

"That we were engaged"

"I don't know." Garcia could tell that Derek was lying. She gently hit him on chest.

"Well...uh..." Derek took a deep breath. He decide he was going to quickly spit out his next sentences.

"When I told you I love you, if you said yes I was going to ask you t marry me. Even though we weren't in a relationship yet, I knew, actually I know we could get married that early on into our relationship and be okay. We've already sort of had a relationship. Just an unofficial one that both of us had no clue that we were in. Were perfect for each other, or at least in my mind. I always feel happy around you and I hope you feel the same way about me. I mean we've had our fights but we always make up and own up to what we did wrong."

Derek had never seen garcia as happy as she was in that moment. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Derek Morgan, is this your way of proposing to me?"

"Well when I first started out I was just going to explain but yes, it did turn into a proposal. So are you saying yes?"Derek asked with a mixture of emotions on his face.

"Yes. I am saying yes. I will marry you." Se burst into tears.

I can't believe I'm marrying Derek Morgan, my BFF. That's all Garcia could think about.

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with a huge diamond on it. He slid it on her finger. They both were smiling.

"You didn' have to get such a big diamond. I would have loved any ring" Garcia said in a voice filled with tears of joy.

"I know, but I think a big diamond fits your big, fun personality." Garcia let out a quick giggle. "Apparently we can never do anything normal relationship wise. First I got you pregnant and we were just friends. Now were engaged but we never were dating." Derek said. He would be smiling more, but he wasn't capable of getting his smile any bigger.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Baby girl."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: I feel so left out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this fan fiction.

Chapter Fourteen: I feel so left out

"So what big news do you guys have this time?" Hotchner asked Derek and Penelope. It was three days after they got engaged. Derek an Penelope invited the whole team to have a dinner in JJ's backyard again. Derek and Penelope's yard wasn't big enough to hold a dinner and Penelope insisted that they had dinner outdoors again.

"Who says we have big news?" Garcia asked.

"I just have a feeling" Hotchner said and he had no doubt that he was right.

"Well, were engaged." Derek said with a very proud smile on his face that made the already smiling Garcia smile even more. Everyone looked happy.

"I though you guys said you weren't engaged." Reid said. Before Derek could tell him that they got engaged after they left JJ said something.

"I though say said they didn't love each other." That was JJ.

"I thought they said they didn't have sex" That was Rossi and he was talking about the day after they had sex and Derek said they didn't and Garcia agreed. But Rossi knew that they were lying.

"Reid, we didn't get engaged until after you, JJ, and Rossi left. To be fair JJ, when I said I didn't love her, I thought I meant it and to Rossi, I was lying." Everybody congratulated them.

"Are you guys getting married before the baby comes or after?" Reid asked.

"We decided before, after the baby comes we'll be to busy. So before makes more sense." Derek said, smiling as big as his face would allow.

"So you guys have a little over 3 months to get married." Hotchner stated.

"Yes. And were also planning to buy a new house soon. One with a big backyard so we won't have to keep asking JJ to use hers." Garcia said.

"Wow. you guys are going to be busy." JJ said, smiling.

"Yes we will. JJ, d you want to be my maid of Honor?"

"Of Course!" JJ said almost jumping out of her chair.

"Blake can you be a bridesmaid?"

"I would love too." Blake said with a smile.

"We plan on getting married next month!" Penelope said, while giggling quietly.

"And a house the month after. We bought a house already but we don't get it for another two months." Derek added.

"I feel so left out. I'm going to be the only here who hasn't be married." Reid said.

"You're also the youngest one here, so don't be worried about it. You still have lots of time. You'll find the right Woman soon." JJ said

"I already have." Reid mumbled to himself, very quietly so that hopefully no one could hear. Although Derek and Rossi who were sitting beside Reid on both sides heard. But luckily they already knew who he was in love with.

"We should go dress shopping on Saturday." JJ said.

"I was just about to say that" Penelope said in reply to JJ.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Baby Incoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this Fan Fiction.**

I hope you enjoyed this FanFiction. This is the last Chapter. In my Reid/JJ fanfiction you'll see a bit of them In the future.

**Chapter Fifteen:**** Baby Incoming**

*JJ's phone rings. She answers it*

"Hey JJ, guess what?" Derek said, JJ could practically hear the excitement and worry in his voice. Being a profiler she quickly caught on.

"OH MY GOSH! Did she have the Baby yet?! Is it a Boy or Girl?! Is the baby okay?! Is Penelope Okay?!"JJ screamed into phone, she couldn't control her excitement and worry.

"Penelope is Okay and so is the baby."

"Then what's wrong?" A confused JJ asked.

"It just seems to good to be true. Me and Penelope, Engaged and now I have a baby. It seems to good to be true. I don't want anything to go wrong and I defiantly don't want to be the one messing things up."

"Derek, everything will be fine."

"Okay well I go to get back to my girls." Derek said and again JJ could hear the smile in his voice. She admired that he was so proud of his family. Then she realized they had a girl and squealed into the phone, she dropped her phone and hung up. She then grabbed her keys to go pickup Reid and go to the Hospital.

Derek walked back into the hospital room to see the two girls he loved more than anything. He stood beside the hospital bed and kissed Garcia on the cheek, then he kissed his newborn sleeping baby girl on the forehead.

"I can't believe she's here." Derek whispered, careful not to wake her.

"I know, It feels like it's been forever." Garcia replied in a whispering voice as well.

"She's so cute and pretty and perfect." Derek whispered.

"What do you want to name her?" Garcia asked, still whispering.

"How about Tasha?" Derek asked.

"Tasha fits her" Garcia replied.

Derek's mother, Fran walked in with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"It's bout' time you guys had a baby and got married." Tears started running down her face as she hugged her son. "I've bee telling you for years she's the one for you."

"Mom, were not married yet. When you said you couldn't make it down we decided until you could. So we decided we'd get married sometime this week." Fran started sobbing in joy and walked over to he soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"Thank you so much, darlin'. He's talked only good about you, for yeas now. He wouldn't believe me when I said he loves you, but a mother always knows. Looks like you'll be finding that out soon enough." Fran was still smiling though her happy-tears as she carefully hugged Penelope making sure not to disturb her sleeping granddaughter. Derek smiled, happy that his Mom loved Penelope like family already. She'd already seen Penelope a couple of times but they didn't have time to talk carefully raised Tasha to Fran.

"Want to hold her?"

"Of course I do. Thank you so much Darlin'." Penelope smiled at Fran.

"No problem, she is your granddaughter." Fran smiled at those words. She was so happy to have another granddaughter.

"The rest of the family will be here in three days, is that okay?" Fran asked.

"Of course Mom. Me and Penelope are excited to have the family over." Derek said to his mother, smiling.

Fran left a couple hours later. After that Reid and JJ came in.

"Hi Guys." Reid and JJ aid at the same time, they were both smiling.

"Hi my Lovelies." Garcia smiled.

Everyone in the room spent hours taking turns holding an admiring Tasha.

The next day the whole team came to welcome the new member of their family. Everyone was overjoyed.

Garcia and Derek still couldn't believe that the were a family but they were going to take every moment cherishing it.

PS:Sorry if I ended this bad. Due to ending it bad I will add another chapter later on but not for awhile. It will be one when thy get married.


End file.
